Of Tropical Islands and Magical Beings
by mywandhand
Summary: Is anyone else curious about what goes on in the after life for Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Dobby, Fred, Dumbledore, and Hedwig? In this story they all live in a Tropical beach house...together... Not a Crack!fic! Mentions various death eaters. BoyxBoy. Smut.


**This story is a co-author story with my sister and me. She does most of the writing, but I help with ideas and write smut that she refuses to write. **

** Speaking of smut, there is boyxboy, cursing, and smut. Maybe a few other things along the way, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. If you don't like what we write, feel free to read something else. **

** You have a lovely day and happy reading! **

"Lily! It's him! Take Harry and run!" James Potter stood defiantly as his front door blew open. He was hyper aware of everything at the moment, the footsteps of his wife, her calming yet boarder line hysterical voice talking to Harry. God, Harry. What was going to happen to him? He was also VERY conscious to the fact that his wand was in the other room. The last though James Charlus Potter had was the faces of his wife and child.

James groaned as sunlight seared his retinas. What the hell happened? He thought groggily sitting up. "Lily! Harry!" He yelled shooting up, the events of before piecing together in his mind. He looked around in confusion. He was on a beach, a very deserted beach. There was a HUGE and very vacant beach house and a couple of palm trees. Am I dead? I must be, I saw and heard Voldemort cast the Avada, maybe this is my afterlife? James thought to himself. But then where are Lily and Harry? Lily didn't have her wand on her either, but maybe they got lucky? James sure hoped so. Or, maybe they landed somewhere different! James didn't know how to leave this island and he certainly didn't have a clue how to find out if someone was dead or not. He heard a dull thud behind him and whirled around, hand already whipping his wand out. He glanced down, huh, I guess when I died my wand went with me. When he looked up he saw his wife laying on the sand unconscious. His heart sank, she hadn't gotten lucky. She was dead like he was. But where is Harry?! Maybe the blood ritual Lily did actually worked! But who would take care of his boy? It'll be alright, he assured himself going to sit on the beach and wait for his wife to wake up.

Lily Potter had tears making her way down her face as she climbed the steps. "We love you Harry, so much. Mummy loves you, Daddy loves you, Uncle Sirius loves you, and Uncle Remmy loves you. Be safe Harry. We will never forget you." Lily shook as a sob wracked her body. She went into the nursery and heard Voldemort yell the killing curse and a thud that was her now dead husband. She closed her eyes as she fought off a scream. She ran to the crib and put a sleeping Harry in it. She turned around as the door was blasted open. She legs shook as Lord Voldemort stood in the doorway, but she stood in front of her baby protectively. "Step away from the child." He ordered her. "No! No please! Leave him alone!" She couldn't help but sob out. Her baby was NOT going to die tonight. "Step aside." "No please! Take me instead!" She screamed. He gave an impatient sigh and a jet of green light was sent to her. The last thing Lily Marie Evans Potter heard was the cry of her baby waking up.

Lily was vaguely aware of someone holding her hand and the warm sun beating down her face. She was confused until she remembered, Voldemort, James, Harry. She shot up, panicking. "Whoa! Lils! Calm down!" She looked over to see James. Her eyes grew widened and she launched herself at her husband. He chuckled but held on to her just as tight. They held each other for a few more seconds before Lily shot up again. "Harry! Where's Harry?!" She shouted standing up and looking around frantically as if the child would be hiding in the sand. "James stood up and tucked her in his arms. "He lived, Lils. Our boy lived." James could feel the hot tears on his shirt. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Lily whispered. She was heartbroken that she wouldn't get to see her baby grow up but as long as he was okay, she could cope. "He's a Potter." James said in reply, Lily lightly hit his chest but that was the only answer she needed.

It was fifteen years later and Sirius was dueling his cousin. His mind briefly flashed back to when Bellatrix was actually a normal person, and would take care of him and Regules along with her sister, Andromeda. He shook his head, she wasn't that person anymore. Her Bludgeoning curse whizzed past his head and his heart leaped but he played it off by barking out a laugh. "That all you got?" He yelled at his cousin. He looked behind him when he heard his godson. If he would have been looking he would have saw Bellatrix snarl and say "Immobulus." He froze and noted with scared, frantic eyes, his godson yelling at him from the steps. He could feel himself falling through what, he couldn't tell. The last thing Sirius Orion Black saw was Remus holding a screaming Harry back.

Sirius blearily sat up and looked around. He was dead, he knew that much. He also wasn't immobilized anymore, and he was in a bedroom. It was rather large with dark blue walls and a dresser, and of course the bed he was currently sitting in. He crinkled his eyebrow and stood up. He saw a door to his right and figured it was a bathroom so he went in, he might be dead but he still had to pee. When he absently fixed his eyes on the mirror he jumped back in shock. He was young again! He looked like he was 20 years old instead of the 36 he was when he died! He grinned; I kind of like this while being dead thing. But then he thought about Harry and Remus! Oh Lord what were they doing? Did they get away? He was ripped out of his thoughts by the door to the bedroom being opened. He walked put to see whose house he was in when he stopped dead. Lily. "L-Lily?" Sirius croaked out not daring to believe that after all these years he was seeing her again. Lily however fixed him with a glare. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK! What on EARTH possessed you to goad your cousin like that?! You knew she would kill you! Merlin you're so daft Sirius Black!" She shouted at him, her green eyes glittering dangerously. Sirius whipped his eyes to the doorway when he heard a VERY familiar chuckle. "James." He breathed out, tears pricking his eyes. "Hey Padfoot, long time no see." James grinned before drawing his best friend into a hug. Sirius was finding this all very hard to believe. When they pulled back Sirius looked around in confusion, "Where are we?" James shrugged and he and Lily started walking out the door, knowing Sirius would follow. "We don't know, all we know is that when we died this is where we landed. There's a pensive over there that shows us what's going on with whoever we want to see in the living world. That's how we knew what was going on with you, Harry, and Remus all these years." Lily said gesturing to the object in the corner. Sirius nodded, he knew he would check on his godson and his love later but right now he was going to catch up with Lily and James.

Albus Dumbledore knew he was going to die tonight. He was perfectly okay with that, he had lived long enough, and he trusted Harry. Besides it would be good to see his long dead friends and comrades again. "Harry get under your cloak." The soon to be dead headmaster said to the boy. "But Professor-" "Harry you agreed not to argue with me." Harry closed his mouth and did what he was told. The last thing Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore felt was the anticipation of his next great adventure.

Albus was very aware of where he was. What he didn't know was where exactly that was. He knew he was dead but that was about it. He slowly sat up and looked around. The room was a deep purple with a vanity and the bed he was resting on. He stood up and walked to the mirror. It seemed someone had changed him as he was now wearing sleep robes and his face and hair color changed. Gone were the winkles and laugh lines and white hair. He looked young again; his auburn hair was still as long as it had been before. He smiled and walked out of the room. He could hear the sound of voices in what he assumed was the kitchen. When he walked in the chatter stopped, as well as him. In front of him were James and Lily Potter as well as Sirius Black. "Albus! How are you feeling?" Lily asked leading him to seat. Albus smiled at the women who he hadn't seen in sixteen years. "I feel great Lily thank you. If I may though, where am I?" Sirius barked at a laugh, "I asked the same. Apparently our after lives are all connected!" He said before taking a gulp of what appeared to be tea. Albus nodded thoughtfully, "And yes you can visit other people who are already dead." James said setting a plate of food in front of his old headmaster. Albus nodded smiling, he didn't know where his family was, but he would find out.

Dobby let out an excited squeal when he heard his Master call him. He was making lunch with the other house elves but immediately dropped what he was doing to go to Master Harry Potter. When he landed he looked around confused before it clicked where he was. He was in Malfoy Manor in the hidden cellar. "Dobby?" The house elf shook himself and fixed his gaze on his Master. "Harry Potter Sir called." "Dobby I need you to get us out. Hermione is up top with Bellatrix. Bring us to Shell Cottage. Can you do that?" Dobby nodded at his Master and grabbed the hands of the wand maker, the Goblin, and Master Harry Potter's two school friends. "Meet at the top of the stairs in ten minutes." The last thing Dobby the House Elf tasted was the bitter metallic of his own blood.

Dobby was severely confused when he woke up. For one he was actually in a room on an actual bed, something no house elf was allowed in ever, except to clean. Now Dobby wasn't very smart, not even by house elf standards but he knew enough to he was dead. So where was he? He decided to venture outside the room and what was the word? Investigate. He timidly walked into the sitting room and immediately bowed when he saw Mr. Dumbledore. He may not be his Master but he was who his Master wanted him to serve. Mr. Dumbledore looked different but his magic was the same. Mr. Dumbledore chuckled kindly, "Now Dobby, there will be none of that here. You did enough bowing and serving when you were alive." Mr. Dumbledore said kindly. Dobby nodded that was fine with him, the only person he wanted to serve was his Master and he wasn't here. "Dobby?" The house elf turned to see a kind, red haired women with emerald green eyes. Just like Masters. "I would like to thank you Dobby..."

Fred Weasley wasn't as fearless as most people believed him to be. Right now in the Final Battle he was scared shitless. But he played it off well. "And did I mention I'm resigning." Fred shook himself out of his thoughts with a grin. His brother Percy, even though he was dueling with a death eater, had made a joke. Perhaps they more alike than he thought. "Wow Perce, I never thought I would hear you make a joke!" He said shooting a grin at his older brother. Percy looked over at Fred and grinned right back before his face became a mask of horror. Fred was about to ask what was wrong when he heard and felt one of the stone walls crumble and fall on his back. The last thing Frederick Gideon Weasley felt was the painful, crushing weight of stone.

Fred had barley hit the sand before he was jumping up and whipping his wand out. "Whoa there Fred, calm down." Fred turned to see Sirius standing on the beach, except this man was too young to be a Sirius Black. "I was really hoping you were going to survive this war." Sirius said looking remorseful. "You mean-" Sirius nodded, "Yeah. Sorry kid." "And George?" Fred asked. Sirius shrugged at him, "I would assume if he was dead he would go to the same place as his twin. If you want you can look in the pensive we have for watching living people." Sirius suggested. Fred nodded and was lead into the beach house. He passed a room that held two people that looked strangely like James and Lily Potter but he would think about them later; right now he needed to make sure his twin lived.

Remus Lupin was a kind and soft spoken man. Except when he was in battle, he was firing off curses left and right, not allowing his opponents to get any lethal curses in. But when he was faced off against Bellatrix Lestrange, the women who killed Sirius, his control snapped. And he was filled with a rage that made him reckless, but also lethal. He killed Bellatrix and avenged his lover, but his mistake was not looking behind him. The last thing Remus John Lupin tasted was the dust and cement from the stone floor.

When Remus started coming to he could sense someone staring at him, and there was a warm weight on his side. It remind so much of his Hogwarts years he let himself float in the feeling for a moment long before letting on that he was awake. He blearily opened his eyes and looked up to see grey eyes looking down at him. Sirius. His heart ached; it had been so long since he had seen him. Remus didn't say anything, all he did was snuggle deeper in his lovers embrace and fell back asleep with a smile. He figured they weren't alone wherever they were but he would get to that later.


End file.
